Episode 9805 (26th June 2019)
Plot Yasmeen oversleeps, causing her and Geoff to miss their early morning walk. Yasmeen doesn't remember making the arrangement and blames it on the drink. Steve has an underwhelming start to his 45th birthday when Amy gives him a joint present of a men's grooming kit from her and Liz. He suspects that a surprise party is planned when he gets nothing from Tracy. Gemma secretly rings a journalist from Hiya magazine and sets up a meeting at the Rovers. Craig tells Gary that Rick's car has been found abandoned, which doesn't fit with him going abroad. Tim gets Steve a birthday card for an eight-year-old as it's the only football-themed one in The Kabin. Steve believes his friends are all in on Tracy's surprise when they all make excuses not to spend time with him on his birthday. Geoff spills a glass of water over Ryan's mixing desk at Speed Daal and lets Yasmeen take the blame for it. Adam doesn't believe Sarah's story of how she got the bruise and asks her if it was Gary. Sarah denies it and he agrees to drop the subject. A punter overhears Alya instructing Yasmeen to go to the bank with the Speed Daal takings. Steve goes home and invites the party guests to come out of hiding. Getting no response, he realises that Tracy really didn't get him anything and is deeply hurt. Ryan spots Robert sneaking off to the bistro kitchen to make a phone call. Gemma tries to interest Suki Waters in her story. Suki would rather wait until the quads are born as pregnancies don't always go smoothly. They're seen talking by Chesney, who's told that Suki is pressuring Gemma into giving her a story. Ryan quizzes Robert on his secret phone call. Michelle interrupts them before Robert can answer. The eavesdropping customer from Speed Daal mugs Yasmeen and grabs the bag with the takings. Tracy goes to her aid but is too late to stop the thief from escaping. Gary accuses Jenny of short-changing him in the Rovers. He shows his temper when Sarah tries to intervene. Adam sees how scared Sarah is of Gary and gets her to admit that he did in fact give her the bruise. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Suki Waters - Laura Littlewood Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Speed Daal Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam quizzes Sarah about how she really got the bruise on her arm; and at Speed Daal, Geoff pours water on Ryan’s mixing desk and lets Yasmeen think she did it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,429,861 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "I reckon Tracy's got summat up 'er sleeve." Jenny Connor: "Probably a weapon, knowing 'er." Category:2019 episodes